Evanesce : The Past of Colony 319
by BrokenCrossedPaths
Summary: I've worked hard on this story, it has been nearly a year gathering the correct characters and doing research. This is about the past of an unknown man, who set the course of history.
1. Summary

**Chapter of Introduction:**

**You ask me what this story is about? I'll tell you what's its about, it deals with the courage of a young man named Uteiu Houiji. He is seventeen years old, although he started his training when he was only fourteen years of age. He had always been wanting to meet a courageous pilot who had endured many hardships on the battlefiled. Although at times, Uteiu in his younger years did not understand the full potential of being a pilot until one of his close colleagues had died, their name was Roy Lanagia.**

**By the age of seventeen Uteiu was then made leader of the crew of the Outlander Forces, a highly sophisticated group of humans, his colleagues were named Llyold Hawke and Mishi Yoyami. The conflict was between two stations, the Luneia and the ship from earth named, the Mareia. Colony 319 was a hidden substation hidden in the deepest of space; where in actual truth, humans were aritifically made, test tube babies if you will.**

**The Earth Forces had no idea that the government for which they were working for were creating humans this way. After an espionage had leaked this information to the Earth Forces, they were enraged, showing disgust towards the DNA altered humans, therefore calling them "Superiors" and if a crew member on the Earth Forces ship was found to be a Superior, they are killed right on the spot. **

**The confrontation of the Earth Forces is fierce, they outnumber Colony 319 in defenses and weapons, but for some reason Colony 319 had sustained in hardship for four years, therefor continuing in the four year war. Many lives were lost.**

**--**

**On Colony 319, Uteiu has a sister by the name of Ara Houiji who holds her brother close to her heart, always wanting to be like him. To be near him. Always hoping that someday when she became of age hopefully fighting by his side with the Eva-Frey. Uteiu Houiji was considered a local hero to the space colony, always knowing what to do when the situation arose.**

**Information of the main characters (pilots):**

**_Outlander Forces_ :**

**Uteiu Houiji**

**Sex: Male**

**Age: 18**

**- Pilot of the Eva - Frey, he has a close relationship with his sister, but is rivals with Llyold. He looks to Mishi as a sister (even though Mishi doesn't at all with him) he considers as a close person in his life. With the train of Uteiu on the battlefield, he has come to grips with reality, realizing that the world of war is nothing but death.**

**Llyold Hawke **

**Sex: Male**

**Age: 18**

**- Son of the Council Member Merthis Hawke, he tends to be arrognant taking advantage of a situation when presented before him. Seeming to lack certain knowledge in some areas, he has a sharp tongue and knows when to insult other people. Llyold and Uteiu are considered rivals by many.**

**Mishi Yoyami **

**Sex: Male**

**Age: 17**

**- Giving coordinates of where mobile suits are located, she also appears to be a caring person not wanting to take advantage of others. She is not as close to Llyold as she is with Uteiu, appears to have a type of crush on Uteiu, although at times she doesn't like to admit it.**

**_Future fighters for the Outlander Forces_ :**

**Aplil Shigamori**

**Sex: Female**

**Age: 14**

**- She doesn't appear to talk very much, she tends to talk to herself most of the time, but somehow she had passed the tests to become a pilot in training. Although she is considered quite smart for her age, a type of prodigy.**

**Lengent Andzesh**

**Sex: Male**

**Age: 15**

**- A trainee pilot who appears to have leadership like skills. Very strong willed, not afraid to speak his mind. Loves proving people wrong and being right.**

**Jeffery Gannon**

**Sex: Male**

**Age: 14**

**- A trainee pilot like Lengent and Aplil, appears to have a crush on Mishi Yoyami, he is also friends with Aplil and Lengent. He is considered to be the up in your face attitude like Lengent only worse.**

**_Earth Forces_ :**

**Izuma Eve**

**Sex: Male**

**Age: 17**

**- Simple pilot, but tends to look on the ladies, appears to be a goofball most of the time. Loves women, will choose a woman over a mobile suit any day. **

**Landen Suzuki**

**Sex: Male**

**Age: 18**

**- Once pilot for the Outlander forces, his intentions of how and when and why he joined the Earth Forces are unknown. He appears to be a close childhood friend with Uteiu Houiji. He is stubborn and looks upon people as if they were insignificant.**

**Rae Amano**

**Sex: Female**

**Age: 16**

**- A cold, but cocky pilot. She does lack emotion towards others and tends to only show it when needed to. Although, at times she does speak out of order and goes against orders if they do not commend with her terms of battling. She is considered quite young to be a pilot, but was at the top of her class.**

**--**

_**(Author's Note: (These are my characters, I do not own the Gundam Series, although! ;; I wish I did, but alas I do not. I hope that this introduction was help for my readers.)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam characters or the series, but I do own the characters that I create, DO NOT steal my characters, I have full right to own the characters that I create.**_

_**So...Just click on that arrow button and see what my story reveals...If anyone sees any spelling mistakes, I deeply apologize.**_

_**-- April Leto)**_


	2. Episode 1, Devastating

_**(Now most Gundam fans would be expecting...Well - Yaoi fictions about Duo and Heero getting together and doing their "thing". This isn't some bullshit like that, even if most fans like that pair...It has nothing to do with Duo or Heero. This is about other heroes, the untold story of the past. A story in the depths of space, between the planet earth and a colony named 319. The timeline may go as proceeded, Uteiu Houiji, the main character of this story is the pilot of the Eva-Frey. This story is about the will of a pilot and how he tried his best till the very end...If you see any spelling mistakes, I apologize.**_

_**April Leto --)**_

**Evanesce : The Past of Colony 319**

**Part I**

**By: April Leto **

**History:**

**The Earth Forces continually grew stronger in the passing years. In the year 0135 A.C., a man created a genetically enhanced machine by the name of the Evanesce-Freya. The Eva-Frey is a sophisticated weaponry machine that is used in the art of war. It was never meant for anything else other than that. The Earth Forces and the Outlander Forces have been fighting for four years. The war had started because the Outlander Forces had wanted to start a new genre in the out reaches of space since all of this was actually possible. The Earth Forces disagreed with such a thing. They thought of creating a new genre and going against the law of God was futile. The new genre Outlander Forces had genetically enhanced their DNA by altering the egg in the womb. In this form of technique humans could be produced with ease and each genetically enhanced with skills of their parent's choice, but not so many humans agreed with this factor. **

(The pilots:)

_**Outlander Forces:**_

_**Llyold Hawke: Pilot of the Ranpha : Project 004**_

_**Mishi Yoyami: Pilot of the Zigma : Project 005**_

_**Uteiu Houiji: Pilot of the Eva-Frey : (Project XJ 9N) - 009**_

_**Earth Forces:**_

_**Izuma Eve: Pilot of the Niphilium : Project 002**_

_**Landen Suzuki: Pilot of the Zander : Project 000**_

_**Rae Amano: Pilot of the Xonpheria : Project 001**_

**Episode 1, Devastating**

_1:23 AM -- Aboard the Luneia, inside the west wing_

Outside of Earth's tranquil atmosphere a spaceship hovered nearby with a fleet of armored covered robots. A sequence of robots stood midriff within the inner center of the space ship's docking port. The sound of an alarm sounded shrilly throughout the spaceport. Men and women were aroused suddenly from their late night's sleep. "_All stations report to the main deck. Enemy units sighted. Repeating. All stations report to the main deck. Enemy units sighted_."

A young man was aroused suddenly, almost tripping off of the top bunk. He quickly reached for his uniform and slid it on in a hastened fashion. The young man had blue hair with lilac eyes; his features had a soft look to them, but he had a strong complexity at times when needed most.

Many men and woman scrambled from their beddings and hastily buttoned up their uniform with lazed hands and blank facial expressions. The alarm sounded even louder as the young man shuffled quickly down the metal halls of the spaceship. Boots clicked and clacked down the metal hallway as rows of humans assembled into their positions in the main control room. "_Uteiu Houiji! Report to the main docks to be transported onto the Eva-Frey!_"

Uteiu's lilac eyes lowered slightly as he quickly made his way into the main port. A giant robot shaped human with a dull gray color, that did not stand out very clearly, stood quietly in the midst of all the chaos. A gun was attached to each of the two forearm's of the robot as it could be seen clearly that the robot was a weapon of war and not a toy that could just be thrown around whenever a human being felt like it. Uteiu's thoughts roamed back home as he was suited up.

A young girl with blue hair reached within his mind as he thought of her with the most importance. He thought of the times when he knew he would see her and how happy how she would be to see him after this war with the Earth would be over. The young co-pilot's thoughts were interrupted as he was quickly shoved into his mobile suit.

A bombing sound was heard as Uteiu's mobile suit quickly shook from the vibration's that irrupted from outside of the spaceship. This war had been raging on far too long. Four years to be exact and Uteiu had been drafted from his home, mobile colony 319, to come to this battlefield that he played a crucial role in.

Another blowing force bombed against the ship's body as an impending wound was torn in the ship's valve. It wasn't a deep wound, but it would cause later effects if the ship's crew workers didn't come in fast enough to fix it. Uteiu quickly shoved his gloves on and slid into his cockpit. He was geared up with a white slick suit admitting that this was a sign of full control of the Eva-Frey. "Eva-Frey! I'm in control!" he yelled in a clear voice.

The sub-computer booted up as Uteiu was now in a darkened cockpit; the tiny square filled compartment quickly lighted up showing a chart infront of Uteiu's lilac eyes. The massive mobile suit geared itself up as it quickly went from a dull camouflaged color to a mere black and red painted covering for the suit. Uteiu suddenly called out, "Main deck. Open the doors to the front of the port. Immediately!"

A bolting sound was heard as Uteiu was quickly launched down a metal like track. Uteiu dug his heels into the track; his mobile was quickly launched out towards the outside of the space ship.

Now being outside of the ship's walls the Eva-Frey could now freely move about the openness of space. Uteiu pressed his hand forward as a holographic screen suddenly appeared before his eyes. His pupils widened with an oppressive hint of fear. His months of training had wrecked his mind's solace and malice escaped for his hatred of the Earth Forces. He changed somewhat; he wasn't the quiet Uteiu Houiji from space sport 319 that everyone loved. He was a berserker on the battlefield, a momentum force that could not be reckoned with now.

Jolting forth, with an amount of speed, Uteiu's target was quite clear. Destroy the enemy's base and come home to the space sport with a victory, but this time it was different. The enemy seemed more hostile and more willing than ever to not cooperate for what the Outlander Forces commended for.

Uteiu jerked around and his arms crossed over his chest as he quickly withdrew his bazooka from the back of the Eva-Frey. "_Enemy locked on target_." The computer announced. Pressing both of his hands forward, Uteiu launched one billowing missle that sped towards an enemy's mobile gear suit. The missle crashed into the enemy's cockpit causing a huge explosion to occur. A heap of metal was left as it crashed into a nearby co-pilot of the Earth Forces.

A second holographic screen appeared before Uteiu's eyes; this time it wasn't data on the reoccurring enemy, but it was a young woman with crystal blue eyes and blonde straight hair. "Co-pilot, Uteiu. Do you read?" asked the female.

Mesmerized by the battle charts and such other things Uteiu barely had time to look up at the female. "Pilot! Do you read?" asked the female, but this time in a not so polite manner. "Your Commanding Officers wish to know how your current status is, since you have cut off all connections with us!"

The pilot of the Eva-Frey did not answer for a few more moments as he jerked his heel around towards an elite Earth Forces mobile suit. His heel had twisted through the metal of the elite leaving a heap of metal to float around in the chaotic battlefield. The Eva-Frey quickly refrained itself from the battlefield as other male and female co-pilot's took the battlefield into their own grasp.

The Eva-Frey then refrained itself as it floated above the spaceport. Uteiu's eyes narrowed as he pressed his hand forward; the Eva-Frey imitated the movement of his hand. "I don't need to be baby sat, Mishi." Uteiu said smugly and with that, the holographic image was cut short. Uteiu reached to his right side and unsheathed a metal like rod. The Eva-Frey copied his motion, but pulled out a plasma sword instead. The plasma sword lit up with a pinkish light glow.

Within a few moments the Eva-Frey was copying Uteiu's every commanding whim. Uteiu quickly placed himself back into battle only to stop abruptly as a white glowing sword pierced the lower part of Eva-Frey's abdomen area. The electrical wiring of the Eva-Frey's suit crackled as the white sword was quickly removed from the Eva-Frey's frame.

Uteiu automatically kneeled down on knee and gripped the side of his abdomen, he grunted in pain, but maintained his ground as blood slowly gushed from his newly found wound. The Eva-Frey's body kneeled right along with Uteiu, because they both knew that whenever they joined, they were united in spirit and body.

The elite Earth Forces stepped in front of the Eva-Frey. A holographic image was then placed into view. A humorous. No. More like a mocking voice was heard as it reached Uteiu's ears. "Now look at the Eva-Frey. The once protector of the Outlander Forces has fallen. How pathetic as to see what has happened to you. I hope- What the! Uteiu Houiji!"

Uteiu quickly looked up only to realize that was seeing face to face with his childhood friend, his companion, the closest thing he ever had to a brother. "Landen Suzuki!" asked Uteiu in a shrill voice. Although he knew that the pain gripped in his very insides and knew that he had lost large amounts of blood. He just couldn't shake off the feeling of a uneasy prescence.

"What are you doing with the Earth Forces, Landen! When you know that you are a Superior!" The pilot in the Earth's Forces suit stopped as he heard his name being called from the other mobile suit that stood in front of him.

He begun to tremble as he looked to Uteiu. Uteiu's childhood friend appeared to be ruggedly handsome with boyish like features. He had deep brown eyes with dirty blonde spiked hair that seemed to stand out even with his air force's helmet on. Landen shook his head. "You misunderstand my reasons for joining the Earth's Forces!"

Uteiu's features had a furious look about them. "Then tell me! What is your reason then to join our Enemy, Landen!"

Making a grimacing face, Landen's eyebrows furrowed. "Because I am a Regular, Uteiu!"

Stopping, Uteiu looked to his companion. He could not believe his ears. Landen. A regular? This was impossible. Hadn't he been genticallly modified at birth like the others on mobile colony 319?

Uteiu and Landen stood in silence for a few moments until a great explosion knocked Uteiu into Landen's mobile suit. A dent was made from the impact of the Eva-Frey into the elite Earth Forces mobile suit. Landen quickly pressed his fists forward and pushed Uteiu from the front of his view.

Swinging his white-lighted sword forward, Landen was then stopped by Uteiu's sword. Both of their swords clashed with immense power. They both pressed forward with a powerful force until both of them jumped back from one another. Before Uteiu could get a hit at Landen an alarm sounded as a connection reached within Uteiu's holographic screen. "_All Mobile Suits forces report to the deck! Retreat! Repeating. All Mobile Suits forces report to the deck! Retreat!_"

Landen quickly took hold of the side of Uteiu's mobile suit as another mobile suit pilot of the Earth's Forces took hold of Uteiu's other arm. Breathing heavily, Uteiu then noticed that two other mobile gear suits' had him interlocked by his arms. He did not care either way for he was too much in a state of shock to even speak. The last thing Uteiu remembered was seeing a bright enchanting light and a small hand that reached out for his. " ... Sister ... I'm sorry ... I was not be able to come home ... This time ... " he said softly.

_Inside the Outlander's Spaceship:_

The young woman with blonde hair tried once more to contact the Eva-Frey's mobile suit. No answer was heard the only thing she could hear was a clear straight line of static. "General! Sir! The Eva-Frey has been captured by the Earth's Forces!" said Mishi Yoyami. Her features reflected off a hint of fear as she looked into the depth's of her computer screen.

Turning his head, the general of the Outlander Forces stood with a quiet glance towards Mishi. "We will do everything in our power to get our pilot back...!" he clenched his gloved hand at his side. The general was a tall man with a strong yet unyielding look about him.

--

_Meanwhile on Colony 319: 13.5 hours after the abduction of Uteiu Houiji_

On a large mobile colony, station 319 stood silently as sounds of locust's drifted through the smoggy hot air; a girl stood on her porch as sweat descended down the nape of her small neck. She began to think that she was always somewhat special in a way. Her mother had always said to not look up to people, but to look down on them. It was not the fact that she was she spoiled, but she was taught to think this way.

Being of small stature, the girl had short cut blue hair with a hint of lilac hidden within her pupils, she wore a light slip on her small body, and a straw hat was placed upon her delicately crafted head. Inching forward, her bare feet touched the surface of the soft grass. Taking in a breath, she then released it and laid back into the cool green grass. The sounds of the locust's had crept into her yard sounding louder than previously before.

The summer air steamed in the hot evening's sunset. Closing her eyes, the girl spread out her small sized arms and legs. For a while she laid there like a freshly done snow angel. As her eyes were closed, she felt a cool shadow appear above her face, her name was then gently called, "Ara-Chan." the voice said.

Ara opened her eyes, her lilac eyes blinked as she looked up at her friend. "Yes, Hideki-Chan?" she asked softly. The boy pressed his forefingers gently into her forehead. "You need to stop day dreaming." he said. The boy's eyes scanned Ara's facial expression; her lips were parted slightly and her eyes looked blank with agitation.

The boy inched closer to the girl's face. Ara's eyes looked up into the boy's own eyes. The girl's hand reached up for Hideki's face. The boy had soft features; he had black spiked hair with deep brown eyes. He wore a black short-sleeved shirt with worn out looking levi blue jeans. Ara rolled her eyes.

Shaking his head, Hideki bent down onto one knee and looked down into Ara's face once more. Hideki cocked a brow. "I've been thinking about something ... " he said gently, "I was thinking of going off into the military. Since all in all the war is going on. I think the cause of fighting for the Outlander's is an efficient way of proving myself that I am worthy in someone's eyes. I was thinking of maybe being a co-pilot for the Earth's Forces when I turned seventeen in about three years." Hideki said quietly.

The girl's lilac eyes looked up at the boy's own eyes. "Why do you have to prove to someone that you are worthy enough? If you're trying to impress a dip that doesn't approve of you, screw them."

The boy's eyelids lowered. "What if I was trying to impress someone that I see as a very close friend? What if I need help along the way, hmm? Who do I turn to when times get rough?" asked Hideki, his voice still gentle.

Ara noticed that Hideki was getting quite closer to her face. Her hand then pressed forward as she bashed her palm into Hideki's face. Hideki grunted as he took hold of Ara's wrist. He twisted her wrist around gently as he suddenly pounced onto Ara's stomach. "Hah!" Hideki yelled triumphantly.

A grin formed onto the girl's lips. "Ah, but not so," Ara turned slightly on her side as she rolled Hideki onto his back. Ara was now atop of Hideki, in a quickening motion she untwisted her wrist from Hideki, and had twisted his own in a hard force. Hideki made a grimace with his face. "See? Still girls can kick a boy's butt!" said Ara smiling.

Hideki pushed Ara off with a quick force. "Now, get off of me." Ara laughed as she was pushed back her straw hat flew off from her head revealing light blue streaks in the setting hot summer sun.

"Well, I also heard that your brother is on his way home from my old man." Ara's lilac eye's widened; turning quickly to the side she reached in for her straw hat and placed it onto her head firmly. "Want to come with me to the space port?" she asked suddenly.

Getting up, Hideki brushed the grass off of his shirt and jeans. "Yeah, I guess so. You know what, Houiji?" asked Hideki. Ara turned before she reached in for the side of her bike. "Yeah?" she asked. Hideki smiled, "Don't worry. I bet your brother is fine." The girl nodded as she smiled in return. Hideki and Ara jumped onto their bikes and rode down to the port. Ara's white colored dress fluttered menacingly as she screeched to a halt in front of a massive space port.

The docking of the Luneia was to take place in five to ten minutes. Ara had an anxious look about her face as she waited for her brother, Uteui, to arrive, but after some time the Eva-Frey did not even dock into the space port. A concerned look crossed Ara's features as her lilac eyes gazed through the cross shaped wired fence. "Hi-Hideki - Where do you think my brother is?" she asked in a gentle whisper.

Turning his head, Hideki pressed his hands onto the wired fence. His features somewhat softened as his deep brown eyes gazed out to the docking of men and women who unboarded from their mobile suits. "I bet he went home earlier, Ara. That's all. Come on, I bet we can catch him on our way home." Of course, Hideki was wrong. The usual tall and handsome figure of Uteiu was not to be found anywhere near the entrance of Ara's home.

Hideki and Ara walked along the cemented sidewalk to the front of Ara's home. Reaching into the depth's of her dresses pocket's Ara pulled out a key card. The key card slid down the slip which was on Ara's right; hearing a beep of admission, the metal like doors slid open.

Walking into the front room, Ara and Uteiu's home was the type of normalance, high-tech, but normal. The living room contained two cream colored couch's on each side, the middle of the living room had a long sprawled out coffee table which had a beautiful vase filled with tulips in the center. "Dad! Mom! I'm home." Ara called out.

Taking a step forward, Ara heard some muffled cries. Shaking her head quickly, she shot forth and opened the door to the veranda. The veranda contained a look out to a lake which gave off a nice sense of peacefulness. Looking to her right, a man and woman now sat at the edge of a round table.

The woman, which now sat hunched over, had blue streaked hair with emerald green eyes which she now held her white delicate hands over. She sobbed quietly as a man comforted her, "He's not going to come back!" she yelled suddenly in her whail of sobs. "He's not ever going to come back!"

A representive officer of the the Outlander Forces stood with a quiet gaze towards Ara as she entered the room. He shot her a look of sympathy towards the bewildered girl.

The officer held his hat firmly upon his head in a gentle manner. "Now that the report is done, I shall be going now. Good day Mr. and Mrs. Houiji ... little Ara." it was his profession to give such information to the family, but this only brung heart ache to the officer's heart. The look of which he gave the family, was a gentle but tender look, but suddenly changed to an emotionless outlook as he exited from the veranda.

Stunned as to what was happening, Hideki looked to the blue haired woman to the man which now hunched over her, trying to comfort her. The man was tall in height, he contained sharp lilac eyes that stood out; even with his black bangs covering over his tanned face. "Ara ... Your mother and I need to have a talk with you." he said gently and looked to Hideki. Ara's Dad held out a hand to Hideki and gestured for him to go. Understanding the signal, Hideki went off quickly without a word, he shut the veranda door behind him gently.

Lifting her hands from her face, streaks of mascara were running down Ara's Mom's face. Her emerald green eyes were filled with tears and not the gentleness that Ara was use to seeing. She lightly trembled as she began to speak, "Ara, come here and sit on mommy's lap." This gesture was within itself a comfort to Ara, but her mother had not done this since she was young. Doing as she was told, Ara sat onto the lap of her mouther.

Taking in a deep shuddering breath, her mother began, "Your brother ... Was taken ... By the Earth Forces. He is now being held as a hostage." Shaking her head, Ara cupped her hands over her mouth and let a gasped breath. Tears then struck the very edges of her eyelashes. "This can't be!" she said in a trembling voice.

_4:45 PM, Earth - Earth Forces's Base_

Back on the Earth Forces ship, the mobile devisions of the Earth Forces were preparing for another attack on the Outlander Forces. A young man stepped forward, his black boots making a thud sound on the metal which was concealed under his feet. "Make sure you get him into the Infirmary." said a familiar voice, his deep brown eyes scanning over the twisted metal of the Eva-Frey.

Placing his hands onto the sides of his helmet, Landen removed his helmet taking in a deep breath of fresh air as he did so. Landen shifted his weight to the left, as he placed his helmet onto the side of his hip, his arm made a cupped shape around the helmet. Landen's features were now clear, he contained a narrowed nose with a sort of pointed tip, his face seemed at an angler complexity which blended in well with his spiked blonde hair. Landen's suit was a plain color of black, white, and grey. A long red streak came down the sides of his required suit.

Landen's name was then gently called, he turned to face a young woman with slick black long hair, her black hair was kept tidy and tied into a long braid which now swung over her right shoulder. The young woman's face was round and oval. She had the most stunning crystal blue eyes which were covered with silver rimmed specticles. She wore what was required for every women that enhabitated this ship, a black skirt which came down to the knee and a long sleeved black and white military attire. She did not speak, for she contained a well kept quiet manner about herself as she held a clipboard to her chest lightly.

The woman which stood before Landen, was Akio Usada, the secretary of admissons of the Earth Forces. She was the one who kept all the battle plans aligned for the men and women of this ship.

"Hello, Miss Akio." said Landen gently.

Nodding to this, Akio smiled at Landen. "As usual better than ever. I see that you have obtained the Eva-Frey. I shall have the crew come in immedately and have them start working on it. We shall also make a plain full scale chart of the Eva-Frey's interior and design." she said, and added, "Oh, yes. Landen. The captain wants you in the main control room. It seemed urgent."

Shaking his head, Landen turned on his heel. "All right, I'll be there in a few, Akio." he said simply and walked off.

Twitching, Akio shook her head and walked off into the opposite direction.

The other pilot which helped Landen take Uteiu back to the Earth Forces base, jumped down from his mobile gear suit. "Hey, Suzuki! Wait up." called the pilot. The pilot had a deep male's voice. He held his helmet at his side as he quickly dashed to Landen's great strides. "We did pretty good today, didn't we?" he asked cheerfully as he continued to walk at Landen's side.

Stopping abruptly, Landen's deep brown eyes looked to the pilot's way. "What we do isn't a game, Izuma." he said in a stone gripped voice.

The pilot known as Eve Izuma, blinked. "Whoa. Take a chill pill, Suzuki. What's up with you?" he asked. Landen begun to walk once more as he rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't understand, Izuma." he said simply and walked off turning a corner as he did so.

Izuma was somewhat medium in height, his straight silver hair gleamed from the ceiling's lights which hung above over his head. He wore the required uniform as Landen did, but didn't like it very much. He was one of those I'd prefer girls over a mobile suit. He always used his last name instead of his first because being named Eve was just embaressing even for him.

"Hey," called a soft female voice to Izuma's direction. "What's with Landen?" she asked.

Turning his head to the left, Izuma sighed. "Don't ask me, Rae." he said simply, rolling his shoulders forward into a shrug.

Rae Amano looked up from the clip board she was holding, going over the recent charts of her mobile. Cocking a brow at the recent Izuma. "Then I suggest you should leave him alone." She then went back to her paper work, pursing her lips together in frustration.

The girl had long silken black hair which reached down to her shoulders, she was of asian decent and her large black pupils made her look like an innocent little girl, although her age was that of an eighteen year old.

--

_The hospital wing - 6:42 AM_

The smell of alcohol and medicine drifted through the air as Uteiu slowly opened his eyes. Making a groaning sound, Uteiu rubbed the side of his head. His vision slowly adjusted as he looked about the room. The room he was in, was small and finely kept, but something was odd about it -- this wasn't his room! Where the hell was he! His mind set into an alert, but his body would not will him to move.

"Well," said a gentle female voice. "You are finally awake now, hm?" Shaking his head, Uteiu weakly retired back to his pillow.

"Wh-Where am I?" he asked weakly. His head was pounding, he felt like he couldn't even move any whim or fiber of his entire being. The female voice spoke up once more, only this time it seemed to be fragmented to Uteiu's ears. "You are on the Mariea." with that Uteiu resumed the unconseciousness state once more.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_**It may seem that I am copying off of G-Gundam, Gundam Wing, and Gundam Seed. I'm not trying to make people mad by reading my material either. It was my choice when I decided to write this, plus I was inspired because of the RP group I had entered, entilted "Gundam Wing X, Second Generation". I had written this earlier last year and never really dared to pick it up again, but something inspired me to write the rest of the series to this! I hope that everyone would actually would be willing to actually read what I have. **_

_**There are three parts to this series. Part One revovling around Uteiu (four episodes), Part Two revovling around Ara's training (one episode), and Part Three revolving around Ara's life as a pilot (epsiodes not known yet).**_

----------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Episode 2, Wake Up Call

**Episode 2, Wake Up Call**

_Location: Mariea - Approximately a week since Uteiu Houji was captured. No set or plan of action has been set before the Federation's Council, so far...all is useless..._

It seemed hours before Uteiu could realize where he was. Opening his eyes fully he could distinct the objects in the small aquainted room. A pitcher of fresh water and food was set out on a folding table near Uteiu's bedside. Getting up in a hastened fashion Uteiu reached up to grab his jacket, but stumbled back onto the floor kneeling in a weakened state. His room was lightly dimmed, but had a small circled window which overlooked earth. How he despised the earth. The natural resources that it provided for the Regulars, but then yet he yearned to be on the earth. To feel the soil beneath his feet. Not the artifical soil that mobile 319 offered.

How long had he been here? Considering that he hadn't had a decent shower in awhile he estimated about a week. This wasn't a laughing matter. He had been captured along with the Eva-Frey which at this point would be clearly impossible to make conatct with. It was obvious as that. Maybe there was someway to contact the Federation of Outlander Forces? Before even Uteiu could even think of a quick plan of action the metal doors to the cell slid open.

A tall military looking fellow casually strolled into the room acting as if he owned the place. Akio Usada followed in after him, a clipboard clutched to her chest as usual.

"I am Captian Gallon Griver -"

" - Is that supposed to mean something? You think I care for you high and mighty bull shit?" Uteiu asked loudly.

Shocked by his words Captain Gallon adjusted his cap with a gloved hand. "Such language will not be tolerated!" he said, and added, "Remember you are now property of the Earth Forces. Any offense that you say will likely be added into the account of the Outlander Forces defense."

Uteiu was about to get up until he felt that weakening state again. He also felt like something was lodged into the back of his neck. How odd was this, he thought to himself. It felt like a quick sharp pain went through the back area of his neck. Lifting up his hand behind his head, Uteiu touched the nape of his neck. He felt a small square shaped microchip located in the depths of his skin. His lilac eyes grew with angry, "What the hell is this for?" he asked in outrage.

The scretary of admissions stepped forward, "This is nothing to be concerned about. What _you_ do _need_ to worry about is your current status now. I suggest you take things not so lightly. Consider your situation. You have no control of the Eva-Frey and you have been stripped of all forms of weapons. I also suggest that you have to cooperate with us for what we commend for."

Shaking with anger, Uteiu turned his head away. His lilac eyes narrowing as he watched the stupid wall with it's stupid white paint not adding any detail towards his mind. Who the hell do these people think they are? Bossing him around like this. Especially since he was the top ranked pilot at his station. He couldn't stand this place. And where the hell were his comrades when he needed them?

Captain Gallon nodded, "Well I think that sums it up. Good day to you, pilot Uteiu Houiji." he said simply and strolled out of the room, with Akio trailing in behind him.

"Let me out!" he bellowed loudly into the silence of the room. "You jackasses can't leave me in here forever!"

_--_

_Outlander's Ship - Luniea 6:34 PM_

A few hundred miles out, the Outlander Forces base stood out in the depths of space. It was a massive like structure with a docking port for the mobile suits that surrounded it. Inside the main port of the massive ship many men and woman were scurrying up and down the halls in a hurried fashion.

Mishi Yoyami's crystal blue eyes lowered, it had been one full week since the Eva-Frey was captured and the defenses for the Outlander Forces could not get any worse. She remembered what Uteiu had said about him not being needed to watched over or 'baby sat' as he so refeered it. It made her blood boil. It was her job to watch over the battlefield and warn when an enemy approached! Since when did it make sense for him to take control if only he had listened in the first place he

"Miss Mishi. Hello!" said an annoyed male voice, "What's wrong? You look like someone just - "

" - Someone just what?" asked Mishi, quite annoyed herself.

The pilot who had previously called out to Mishi shook his head. "Never mind. Forget it. You need to cool down." he said, and added, "Don't want the Captain to see you like this, do you?"

Mishi quickly shook her head.

"Well, exactly. Anyway," the young man got a serious face. "Hear any information on Houiji yet?" he asked.

Sighing, Mishi once more shook her head. Her crystal blue eyes looked up at the pilot. "No, Jeffery. I haven't." she said simply.

Jeffery Gannon sighed. His hazel eyes focused on Mishi, but then fixated onto the window which reflected the outline of his body. The pilot was tall, he had engaging hazel eyes with spiked black hair. His pilot suit had the colors of blue and silver that blended in well with the mixture of his eyes. Running a gloved hand through his spikey hair, he sighed once more and turned on his heel. Before he could continue walking, he bumped into someone. "HEY!" he yelled, "Watch it!". Ramming his head accidently with another, Jeffery rubbed his head from the pain which now throbbed in his head.

"You gotta watch where your going." said a deep male voice.

Jeffery looked up and he frowned ever so lightly. "Hey, Lengent. What's up?"

Lengent Andzesh looked down at Jeffery, he smirked. Lengent was tall like Jeffery, although he had one slight problem. He was the girl-go-getter type and Jeffery was the more-in-your-face-kind-of-type. The pilot known as Lengent lightly smiled at Jeffery his features emitting a soft look about them. "So, what's up?

Shrugging, Jeffery looked to his right as he sighed gently, "I'm ... worried about ... _you_ know."

Placing a gloved hand onto Jeffery's shoulder, Lengent made a reassuring grip. His eyes reflected off a deep brown eye color, his blonde shaggy hair covering over his eyes as he lowered his head to his chest. "I know how you feel, Jeff. If only we'd been at Uteiu's side, we could've done something about it, but now we've got to leave this in the hands of the Federation of Outlanders." he said, and added, "The only thing we can do now is wait for the council to decide."

Jeffery pounded his fist onto the glass which he stood in front of, "Who gives a fuck what the council thinks! ... I want to see Uteiu, again!" he said through grinding teeth.

Lengent's grip on Jeffery's shoulder tightened, "Just calm yourself down. If things get any worse than they already are. I guarente you will be bring the full force of the mobile gears and we won't back down no matter what the council thinks. Come on, we should get down to the meeting."

_--_

_Outlander's Headquaters - The Grand Council 7:00_

Many voices sounded through an inner circle that surrounded four pilots. Three of the pilots were recognizable, Jeffery, Lengent, and Mishi all stood with calm expressions, but one of the four looked up with nervous light brown eyes. Her expression was vague, but her eyes expressed an emotion more than fear. She had naturally curly hair with an oval face that still had a dull, but vague expression. She stood medium in height, her suit was the color of white, purple streaks came down the sides of her suit, but etched into her left cheek a lime green thin streak came down her oval face.

The council room was massive, it was dome shaped with a circle like table surrounding each of the four pilots. Ten men and women in the required suits of the Outlander Forces all were sat down around the circular like table. Each one of the pilots stood in a straight line as they looked up to the council.

The voices quieted as each of the pilots stepped forward, "Grand council, we await your decision," announced Lengent, his face giving off the calm expression from before. Even though it felt like his insides were about to rip haovic upon anyone that stepped forward.

A tall man stepped forward, his eyes were a piercing cold dull blue as he looked upon the four pilots. "The council has decided on the matters of pilot Uteiu Houiji," he said in a quiet voice. The suspesion in the group of four pilots which stood in front of the council, heightened.

They had to see Uteiu once more, they just couldn't give up on him. Even if the four of them had to go against the council's wishes, even if it meant everything that would go against them at all odds. "On this account, we have decided to make contact with the Earth Forces and try to renogociate with them to get pilot Uteiu Houji and the Eva-Frey back. If they fail to renogociate with us we will take them by full force."

Mishi stepped forward, "If that is your decision, Grand council, but surely if we the four of us go out on the battlefield to retreive Uteiu we - "

" - It's too risky," a male voice said.

Jeffery's fists clenched at his sides, "Then what the hell are we supposed to do?"

"Watch that tone, young man. You may be a pilot for the Outlander Forces, but you will not forget simple deceancy upon the Grand council." said one from above.

"Even if all of you go, it is a suicide mission!" chirped a female voice.

Lengent pressed a hand to Jeffery's chest as it looked about he would explode from so much suspension. "But Grand council - The Eva-Frey is just a piece of machinary, surely it's not all worth that much." Lengent said calmly.

The man which now had cold dull blue eyes looked upon the four pilots again, "You are forgetting that the Eva-Frey is a high techinal machine used in the art of war. Nothing more of it is to come of use to you. Nothing more shall be said."

"You four may go now." said a female voice in the right direction of the room. The four pilots did as they were told and walked down a catwalk which led to a metal door. They all walked out with calm, but now disatifactioned faces. Each of them were itching for the battle field, they couldn't just leave Uteiu all alone like that.

Now making sure that the four pilots were out of the room, a holographic screen appeared before the concil of ten men and women, a husky male voice spoke, "Good work. At least they will not make any rash moves now. We need to get hold of the Federation of Earth Forces. We cannot let them run about like this especially now since they have the Eva-Frey within their grasp. They could be indestructable, but it is our duty, not theirs, to find out the full potentail of the Eva-Frey."

The man continued to speak, "I suggest we make negociations with the Earth council now about the Eva-Frey. We have the Outlander pilots off our tails for now, but we can make use of Uteiu Houiji."

A woman took a step forward, her specticles gleaming in the light. "I say we make a trade...Uteiu Houiji's life for the Evanesce Freya..." a gentle smirk crossed the woman's sultry lips.

_--_

_Cargo area, 7:10_

In the cargo area, the four pilots were pacing down the hall in a hurried motion, "We can't just let the Grand council do this! I don't care anymore. They've decided everything for us. This is a mission we have to go in alone on. For Uteiu's sake and our own." said Lengent, his eyes wide and filled with anger.

Mishi's hand drug along the girl who contained a vague expression upon her face, "I want to see Uteiu," the girl said suddenly.

The girl holding Aplil's hand came to an abrupt halt as she faced the girl, Lengent and Jeffery were still far ahead, but stepped dead in their tracks when they heard the girl's voice, "Aplil, you talked ... " said Mishi gently.

Aplil Shigamori solemnly nodded. Aplil was the not the type to talk as much, her gestures and actions were the only far thing you were going to get communicating with her. She made a small gesture of her hand as her face remained emotionless, she always had a look of quietness about her, the kind of quiet that didn't make much of a sound when she spoke. Aplil spoke once more, "I want to see Uteiu. Where is Uteiu?" she asked timidly.

Lengent and Jeffery stopped to face Aplil, "We're going to go get him, Aplil, and we won't backdown without a fight. No matter what the council thinks." said Jeffery, his hazel eyes reflecting off a hint of willingness.

The four pilots hurriedly made their way into the spacesport, but it seemed that few or so secruity guards took a step to halt them off. An echoing of footsteps were heard as the leader of the council watched the four rookie pilots. "Where..." he asked in a rather soft voice. "Do you think you're going?" the sounds of guns were clicking as they were all pointed towards the four rookie pilots.

Scuffing some, Mishi gently pushed Aplil to the back of her, her eyes looking savagely at the council member. "We're tired of taking orders from the council! When the only thing we do is sit back and do nothing! Who kno - "

" - Watch your tongue, Yayami...I had expected more from you! How dare you go against the authority of the council!" his voice was vicious. It was a deepened, yet a rich male voice that reigned through the once battlefield of arguements. "Yoyami and I will follow orders and wait for the appointed plans, as for the rookie pilots, return to your training."

Lengent gaped at the words of the current full fledged pilot who stood infront of them. The pilot was tall and obviously of male nature, his complextion was soft, almost angelic, thick brown shaggy hair covered over his eyes sharpened green eyes giving him a rough look.

"You all should know that I take the commanding position of Uteiu Houiji for the time being. You all will follow my word until we've recovered our pilot."

Mishi looked tentatively at the one who had made their entrance, "Llyold!" her voice echoed into the empty hallway. "Who the hell gave you the right to do that!" anger once more resuming its position of Mishi's clenched knuckles.

Llyold Mirthis cocked an elegant eyebrow. "Would you rather it be the other way around? Have him shoot you because you were out of line?"

Jeffery took a step forward, his eyes focusing in on Llyold. "We don't need some snobby rich boy saving our asses, especially since your father is head of the council!"

"Oh, really now? If it weren't for me, your sad little rear ends would be nothing!" he yelled, his eyes shooting a death glare at the four standing pilots.

Shaking her head slowly, Mishi looked to the ground, her eyelids lowered. " ... _I hate the fact that we cannot do nothing until orders are carried out to save Uteiu_." Without even realizing it, a buzzing sound reached within the ears of Mishi, she abruptly looked up. "Is it...the enemy?" she asked quietly, looking to Llyold in a concerned fashion. "This isn't a drill. I know it isn't."

A huge explosion errupted near the crew of five pilots, their eyes looking around widely, wondering why there was a buzzard but not one voice came from the innercom. "Argh!" Aplil squealed, being knocked into Llyold, he caught her in mid air before she could fall to the ground.

----------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
